Don't Let Me Awake If This Is a Dream (YunJae vers)
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. ONESHOT. GS. FF Saduran dari komik berjudul sama "Don't Let Me Awake If This Is a Dream" karangan Yasuko. Happy reading


Title: Don't Let Me Awake If This Is a Dream (YunJae vers.)

Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong as main cast; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya Cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Length: Oneshot.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS. Typo. Kata tak sesuai EYD berdasarkan apa yang tertulis dalam komik. Alur cepat.

FF saduran dari komik berjudul sama "Don't Let Me Awake If This Is A Dream" karangan Yasuko.

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. saya dateng bawa ff baruu~ Di tengah kesibukan UAS (ciye elah) saya menyempatkan membuat ff saduran ini. Asli kalian harus baca komiknya. Singkat tapi menyentuh banget :')

.

[Don't Let Me Awake If This Is A Dream]

.

Kata-kata "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu," pada akhirnya... hanyalah cerita dalam mimpi saja.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hei, hei, habis ini.. aku ingin naik bianglala."

"Apaa? Bianglala? Main _jet coaster _saja!"

"Bianglala kan membosankan."

"Iya. Aku juga mau _jet coaster _saja."

"Eeeh.. nggak mau naik, nih?" Jaejoong memandang melas teman-temannya yang menyuarakan penolakan pada ajakannya.

"Ah, aku juga ingin naik bianglala. Kita naik bareng, yuk!"

"Eh? Serius, Yunho? Ah.. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua saja yang naik!"

"Ah. Begitu saja, Jaejoong..."

Sontak wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho memerah mendengar ucapan teman-temannya itu.

"Kita naik _jet coaster_, ya!"

"30 menit lagi ketemu di sini, ya."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hebat! Lihat, lihat! Pemandangan di luar indah sekali, Yunho..." Jaejoong berseru takjub melihat pemandangan yang tampak dari tempatnya berada kini, bianglala.

Tak ada tanggapan dari orang yang diajaknya bicara, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Yunho yang sama sekali tak bergerak bagai patung, "Jangan-jangan.. kau takut ketinggian, ya?"

"Ma.. ma.. mana mungkin!" jawabnya seraya mencoba menatap Jaejoong balik, meyakinkan yeoja itu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak takut. Tetapi wajah pucat Yunho justru berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya.

"Padahal nggak perlu maksa ikut naik—"

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong. Maukah kau jadi.. pacarku?"

Diam.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpana mendengar pernyataan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. Pipinya kembali dihiasi rona merah.

"...Boleh." Akhirnya ia menjawab setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Be.. benar?!" Yunho berseru _excited_, hingga tak sadar berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat bianglala itu sedikit bergoyang, "Uwaaa." Dengan cepat ia duduk di lantai dan berpegang erat pada kursi, napasnya tersengal.

"Tuh.. memang nggak biasa, kan." Jaejoong menatap Yunho seraya tersenyum lembut, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Pembohong."

'Aku suka kamu, Yunho. Kebaikan hatimu... juga kebohonganmu yang langsung ketahuan. Jung Yunho, aku... ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. '

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jaejoongie. Perlahan... sinar mataharinya jadi pendek, ya."

Seorang namja berparas om-om(?) menatap sendu Jaejoong yang masih dengan setianya berada dalam kondisi koma. Namja itu memaksakan senyum, "Jaejoongie. Aku.. seperti ini selamanya pun, sudah cukup bahagia."

"...Bohong."

"Eh?" namja itu membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan orang yang masih terpejam di hadapannya itu, pupilnya semakin melebar kala _doe eyes _Jaejoong tampak bergerak-gerak hendak membuka.

Detik-detik yang terasa menegangkan namun memberikan sensasi hangat dalam diri namja itu. Perlahan namun pasti, _doe eyes _Jaejoong terbuka sepenuhnya.

"...Om siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah diduga oleh namja itu.

"...Ah.. Kupanggilkan dokter, ya."

Namja itu segera beranjak. Cukup lama ia pergi hingga akhirnya kembali ke kamar rawat Jaejoong dan mulai membereskan kamar itu.

"Menurut pemeriksaan, kondisimu stabil. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa kembali seperti semula... Kau sudah tertidur (baca: koma) selama satu bulan."

"Satu bulan?! Tapi ngomong-ngomong...," Jaejoong mencoba duduk dari baringnya, "Om ini siapa!?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangar seraya meremat kasar selimut yang menaunginya.

"Baek Do Hoon.. saudara jauhmu." Jawabnya datar, "Sepertinya cuma aku yang menjagamu."

'Apa? Dia ngomong apa, sih?' Jaejoong tak habis pikir akan ucapan namja di hadapannya ini, ketakutan mulai melanda, "Aku kan masih punya orang tua.. dan Yunho? Dimana dia—"

"Jaejoong, kepalamu terpukul saat kecelakaan. Mimpi dan kenyataan jadi tak bisa dibedakan."

'Mimpi?' Jaejoong terdiam, hanya dapat menyuarakan isi kepalanya dalam hati.

"Ayo.. kita pulang."

"Pu..pulang kemana?!"

"Ke rumahku." Jawab namja itu seraya menarik Jaejoong dalam gendongan ala _bridal style_.

"Ti.. tidaaaaaaaak!" dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri dari gendongan namja itu, "Kenapa aku harus ikut pulang ke rumah om?! Aku nggak ngerti apa-apa, nih!"

.

~yunjae~

.

Tampak sebuah rumah sederhana. Do Hoon menurunkan Jaejoong dan mendudukkan yeoja itu di sebuah kursi di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia meminta Jaejoong untuk menunggu sebentar sementara ia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Merasa mendapat kesempatan, Jaejoong berpikir untuk segera lari dari sana. Namun...

PRANG JEGREK

Terdengar suara bak kapal pecah dari dalam rumah tersebut, tak lama disusul oleh penampakan Do Hoon di halaman rumahnya.

"Nah, ayo masuk." Ajaknya seraya sedikit menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengamati bagian dalam rumah itu, 'Ba..bagaimana ini? Ini sih tidak ada tanda-tanda aku bakal diantar ke polisi!? Harus segera menelepon polisi...'

"Hei!" setelah Do Hoon mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi, Jaejoong mencoba menatap namja itu, "Mana ponselku?"

"...Rusak waktu kecelakaan."

"..."

"..."

"Ayah dan ibuku?"

"..."

"Yunho?"

Kembali Do Hoon tak menjawab, ditambah kini ia menatap Jaejoong dingin.

"Sebelum kecelakaan.. aku bertemu Yunho. Aku masih mengingatnya sama seperti kemarin! Tapi aku nggak kenal siapa kau—"

"Kan sudah kubilang... mereka yang kau sebut itu hanya khayalan. Kau sedang bermimpi. Dan lagi.." Do Hoon memejamkan matanya, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong tajam, "Wajar kalau kau tak kenal aku. Aku kan saudara jauhmu."

Jaejoong membeku, 'A..pa sih.. orang ini? Menakutkan.'

Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dengan perlahan berjalan mundur, mencoba untuk kabur. Meski Do Hoon sama sekali tak melangkah ke arahnya, tetapi tatapan tajam itu seakan hendak menerkamnya.

DEGH DEGH DEGH

Adrenalinnya semakin terpacu kala kaki kanannya merasakan sensasi dingin seperti sebuah kaca. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, cermin pada suatu dinding di belakangnya tampak pecah.

"Inilah kenyataannya, Kim Jaejoong."

SYUNG BRUK

Kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong terlontar dari Do Hoon sebelum yeoja itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

~yunjae~

.

"_Iya.. nggak apa, kok." Aku diam sebentar menunggu selesainya ucapan dari seberang telepon, "Sekarang? Lagi sama Yunho. Aku bakal pulang cepat, kok! Daaah." _

_PIP _

"_Ibumu?" _

_Aku melirik Yunho sekilas kemudian kembali fokus ke ponsel, "Iya. Aku hanya bilang 'diikuti seseorang.' Malah jadi heboh begitu." Jelasku seraya menutup ponsel yang berbentuk flip kemudian memasukkan ke dalam saku. _

"_Itu sih namanya penguntit. Lebih baik lapor polisi..." _

"_Biarkan saja! Dulu kok dia mengikutiku. Akhir-akhir ini sudah nggak terlihat. Apa boleh buat... orang semanis aku pasti banyak yang ingin mengejar." _

_Dapat kulihat Yunho hanya memasang tampang bodohnya mendengar kenarsisanku, "Iya juga. Kalau karena dendam aku yang diincar, Jaejoongie yang melindungi aku, ya. Dengan keberanianmu." _

_Perempatan siku-siku mulai timbul di dahiku, "Baiklah! Kalau musuh datang, aku akan lari meninggalkan Yunnie." _

_Walau bicara begitu, Yunho selalu mengantarku sampai di rumah. _

"_Daaah. Sampai besok, ya." _

"_Iya." Kubalas ucapannya seraya tersenyum, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya seraya melambaikan tangannya. _

_Aku suka sekali menatap punggung itu. _

"_Yunnie..." _

"_Apa, sih? Cepat masuk." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatapku. Lucu sekali, wajahnya merah. _

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya selama ini padaku. _

"_Terima ka—" _

_BRAAAAAKK _

"_Jaejoong!" _

Aku tak melihat wajah pengemudinya. Tapi jangan-jangan... Baek Do Hoon?!

"Ng." Kukerjapkan mataku, 'Oh iya, aku.. pingsan ya.' Dan kejadian saat aku tertabrak mobil kembali masuk ke dalam mimpiku, 'Di..di atas pecahan cermin!'

Sontak aku bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya, berbaring. Kemudian meraba punggungku yang kuyakin sudah berdarah-darah sekarang karena seingatku aku tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah kaki kananku hampir saja menginjak pecahan cermin yang berserakan di lantai.

"Lho.." punggungku sehat wal afiat. Sedikit bingung namun pemandangan Do Hoon dengan tangan terbalut perban yang sedang tertidur di sisi ranjang menjawab semua kebingungan itu.

Sejenak aku terpana, namun dengan cepat keterpanaan itu berubah menjadi dengusan.. salahnya sendiri memecahkan kaca.

Oh, dia terbangun. Mungkin karena pergerakanku mengusiknya.

"Ah.. sudah sadar, ya." Ujarnya dengan suara serak, matanya masih setengah terpejam hingga bentuknya yang sudah sipit itu seakan sedang terpejam sepenuhnya. Mungkin nyawanya belum terkumpul.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget." Tangannya terulur membelai lembut kepalaku, namun dengan cepat segera melepasnya kemudian ia pun beranjak dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Ka.. kau mau kemana?"

"Kerja."

'Ini sudah jam 5 sore. Apa pekerjaannya?'

"Pulangnya agak malam. Tirainya jangan dibuka, ya. Bahaya."

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup mengantarkan kepergian Do Hoon.

Apa, sih? Aku yang mau lari, malah dia yang pergi.

Merasa dapat kesempatan, perlahan kuraih telepon di meja nakas samping ranjang tempatku berada, 'Telepon Yunho saja!'

'Nomor yang Anda hubungi.. sudah tidak terpakai.'

Suara operator menjawab panggilanku.

Kucoba menekan nomor rumah, namun jawaban sama yang ku dapat.

Tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Do Hoon 'Mereka yang kau sebut itu hanya khayalan.'

Benarkah begitu?! Hanya khayalan? Tidak.. tidak mungkin. Sebaiknya aku telepon polisi.

Tet to—

Sebelum selesai menekan nomor darurat yang tersambung ke polisi, mataku menangkap pemandangan tas berisi pakaian yeoja di bawah nakas. Dapat kupastikan itu adalah pakaianku mengingat tidak ada yeoja selain aku di rumah ini.

'Diakah.. yang selalu merawatku?'

Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku menelepon polisi. Selanjutnya kutelusuri tiap sudut kamar, dengan berjalan perlahan tentunya.

'Kamar yang begitu suram.'

SET

Tirai kamar kubuka dan tampak Do Hoon yang belum begitu jauh.

.

Malam itu.. Baek Do Hoon pulang larut malam. Ia melihatku yang pura-pura tertidur, sambil tersenyum lega. Dapat kuintip dari sudut mataku, ia menatapku lembut.

Sejak saat itu, aku merasa... orang ini bukanlah penguntit.

.

~yunjae~

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 subuh. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik dari halaman rumah yang terdengar jelas dari kamar tempatnya berada. Ia menyibak tirai jendela kamar di lantai 2 tersebut untuk melihat bersumber darimana keributan itu.

DEG

Sedikit tak yakin apa yang kini dilihatnya, Jaejoong mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya.

'Yunho... sedang berbicara dengan Do Hoon.'

Terlalu _excited_, Jaejoong mencoba beranjak dan berdiri, lupa bahwa kakinya tak bisa seenaknya digunakan untuk berjalan. Efek koma dalam waktu cukup lama. Setelah sesaat meringis, kembali Jaejoong menatap pemandangan di halaman rumah.

Yunho sedang berjalan menjauhi rumah yang kini ditempatinya. Bersamaan dengan Do Hoon yang sepertinya akan berangkat kerja.

Sayang sekali ia tak sempat menyusul. Tapi tidak salah lagi, ini bukan mimpi!

.

~yunjae~

.

Do Hoon yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya sedikit terkejut mendapati Jaejoong yang tampak sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Pagi." Menyadari kehadiran Do Hoon, yeoja itu memberikan ucapan selamat pagi yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Do Hoon.

"Anu.. di kulkas om nggak ada bahan yang bagus. Kalau nggak enak jangan salahkan aku, ya."

Tak lama menu sarapan mereka pagi itu siap.

"Selamat makan.." ujar Do Hoon dengan ekspresi wajah seperti biasa, datar.

"Apa, sih.. pekerjaanmu?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya. Berbeda dengan namja di hadapannya, yeoja itu tak menyentuh sama sekali bagiannya, ia hanya menatap Do Hoon yang menyantap masakan buatannya dengan tenang.

"Macam-macam. Di konstruksi bangunan, jadi satpam."

"O..oh." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, 'Ternyata memang untuk biaya perawatanku..?' batinnya nelangsa.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Enak."

Seketika sensasi hangat memenuhi diri Jaejoong. Entah kenapa kalimat singkat yang terucap dari Do Hoon mampu menyenangkannya seperti ini.

"Ma..masa?" bahkan Jaejoong kini tampak salah tingkah, diambilnya mangkuk di hadapannya yang masih terisi penuh oleh sup kemudian meneguk kuahnya; hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menderanya, "Ukh. Bohong.." enak apanya? Bahkan ini tak layak disebut makanan. Tapi.. terharu juga. Ia menghabiskan makanan tak enak ini.

"Hei." Jaejoong memanggil Do Hoon yang sudah beranjak, "Aku.. kemarin pagi melihatnya. Om yang sedang berbicara dengan Yunho. Yunho datang untuk bertemu denganku, kan. Temukan aku dengannya!"

"Nggak ada orang seperti itu yang datang."

Setelah berbohong mengatakan masakanku enak, kali ini lagi-lagi ia melakukannya. Kenapa, sih? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya. Mataku tak mungkin salah.

"Tadinya kukira kau orang aneh. Tapi sebenarnya om orang baik, kan? Tolong katakan yang sebenar—"

"Mungkin kau bermimpi lagi."

"Ini bukan mimpi! Kenapa.. kenapa nggak mau memberi tau apapun?!"

Do Hoon tak menjawab, namja itu mengambil mantelnya dan segera pergi.

"Tung.."

BLAM

Pintu rumah tertutup.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, "Biar saja. Aku akan keluar dari sini."

.

~yunjae~

.

'Sebenarnya ini dimana?' Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap nanar jalanan di sekitar rumah Do Hoon tempatnya tinggal kini.

Berkali-kali kakinya goyah hingga hampir jatuh. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya merasakan lelah yang sangat. 'Belum bisa. Tangan dan kakiku belum bisa bergerak sesukaku.'

'Aku.. harus pergi kemana?'

'Yunho.. kau ada dimana?'

DEG

"Yu—" _doe eyes _Jaejoong menangkap wajah itu, Yunho-nya. Tapi.. lengan namja itu sedang dirangkul oleh seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Dan 'Yunho' menatap yeoja itu penuh cinta.

Tubuh Jaejoong serasa kaku.

"_Jaejoongie, boleh.. aku menciummu?"_

"_Da..dasar. Tak perlu tanya segala." _

"_Hah.. maaf." _

"_Ah, begini saja. Kalau kau mau berjanji seumur hidup akan berada di sisiku, kau boleh melakukannya." _

"_Seumur hidup, ya. Kalau gitu nggak jadi, deh." _

_Tampak Yunho memalingkan wajah, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal akibat ulah kekasihnya itu. _

_CUP _

_Dengan gerakan cepat bibir hati Yunho menempel sempurna pada _cherry lips _Jaejoong. _

_Ciuman yang cukup singkat, namun hangat karena didasari cinta, bukan nafsu. _

"_Kau tertipu." Ejek Yunho hingga dapat ia lihat wajah gadis di depannya sudah memerah sempurna, "Selamanya.. Jung Yunho akan berada di sisi Kim Jaejoong." _

'Kenapa...? Kenapa janjinya diingkari?'

BRUK

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Kakinya benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga sekarang. Cairan bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun seakan mengejeknya.

"Yunho... Yunho.." tak terdengar isakan, namun Jaejoong terus menggumamkan nama kekasihnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata ke pipi.

CIPLUK CIPLAK

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Jaejoong disusul hembusan terengah dari pemilik langkah kaki itu.

Baek Do Hoon.

"Jaejoongie. Sudah kubilang, kan.. jangan keluar rumah." Ujarnya panik. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Jaejoong , menutupi kepala yeoja itu agar tak terguyur air hujan.

"Yu..Yunho.."

"Ah. Dia itu... katanya mau sekolah ke luar negeri. Sekarang lagi nggak di Korea... Lalu kemarin dia bilang, 'Tolong jaga Jaejoong..' "

'Dia ngomong apa, sih? Padahal aku baru saja melihat Yunho. Selalu saja bohong..'

GREP

Do Hoon memeluk Jaejoong erat. Sensasi hangat yang sangat familiar bagi Jaejoong.

'Ah.. aku mengerti. Orang ini... dia...'

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku."

Mungkin perkiraanku tak salah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membalas pelukannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah kejadian di tengah hujan itu, Jaejoong mulai membuka diri untuk Do Hoon. Mereka yang awalnya saling bicara jika ada perlunya saja, kini sudah mulai bisa bercengkerama. Meski hubungan mereka tak meningkat dari sekedar hubungan saudara jauh.

Dan pada suatu malam, ketika Jaejoong pura-pura tertidur dan mendapati Do Hoon yang baru pulang masuk ke kamarnya, membelai lembut wajah serta surai _almond _Jaejoong seraya memberikan ucapan 'selamat tidur'; yeoja itu tersadar akan satu hal. Ia..mungkin mencintai namja itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah menghasilkan kerutan di kening Jaejoong. Rasanya Do Hoon baru saja berangkat? Kenapa pulang secepat ini? Lagipula, kenapa memencet bel segala? Ia bisa saja langsung masuk kan? Ini kan rumahnya.

"Iyaa. Apa ada yang terting—gal?"

Terpaku. Hanya itu yang dapat Jaejoong lakukan kala _doe eyes_-nya menangkap wajah Yunho.

"Ternyata.. sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ya?" sinis namja itu, "Mana om? Sudah pergi kerja? Yah.. walau berat, kalau sudah bisa jalan, kerja dong. Mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan beban om?" namja itu memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu depan, "Karena khawatir, aku datang lihat situasi. Tapi sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Aku pergi... Ah," teringat sesuatu, namja itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong, "Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana kalau berpakaian sesuai umurmu?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum seakan mengejek. Kemudian bayangan namja itu hilang ditelan pintu yang ditutup.

BLAM

'Kenapa? Padahal jaraknya sedekat ini... tapi, aku tak merasakan apapun. Benarkah.. itu Yunho?'

Mengingat namja berwajah 'Yunho' yang mengungkit soal umur, Jaejoong tergerak untuk mengambil pecahan cermin di bawah rak buku yang tampak oleh matanya. Sepertinya itu pecahan cermin yang belum dibereskan karena tempatnya yang agak tersembunyi.

DEG

PRANG

Terkejut bukan main akan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul, Jaejoong menjatuhkan pecahan cermin itu. Seketika ia teringat akan perkataan Yunho dahulu, 'Selamanya.. Jung Yunho akan berada di sisi Kim Jaejoong.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Taman bermain?"

Anggukan pasti diberikan oleh Jaejoong sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Do Hoon barusan, "Itu tempat kenanganku dengan Yunho. Untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Tolong antarkan aku ke sana."

"Baiklah. Aku bisa ambil libur mulai sore. Ayo kita pergi."

.

"Uwaaah.. kangennyaa~" Jaejoong yang berjalan di atas balok seukuran batu-bata yang tersusun rapi di sepanjang jalan dalam taman bermain itu berseru dengan riang, "Saat kelas 1 SMA, aku pernah datang dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Ada Yunho juga."

Do Hoon tersenyum tipis, "Jangan terlalu semangat. Nanti jatuh."

Tak lama berjalan, tampak di hadapan mereka kini sebuah wahana berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat besar.

"Ah! Hei, hei! Aku ingin naik bianglala."

Setelah menyuarakan keinginannya, tak lama Jaejoong dan Do Hoon mendapat giliran untuk menaiki bianglala tersebut, dan kini mereka menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan dari ketinggian, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Jaejoong yang menikmatinya. Setidaknya hal itu dapat kita simpulkan melihat Do Hoon yang kini memasang ekspresi kaku.

"Padahal Yunho takut ketinggian. Tapi demi aku, dia memaksakan diri." Jaejoong melirik Do Hoon seraya memberikan tatapan penuh arti, "Om nggak takut tempat tinggi, kan?"

"Te..tentu saja." Jawabnya datar, seperti biasa. Namun dengan jelas sekali Jaejoong dengar kegugupan terselip dalam ucapannya.

"Hei. Boleh aku pindah ke sana? Sampingmu?" Jaejoong menunjuk tempat di sebelah Do Hoon. Mendapat persetujuan dari namja itu, Jaejoong segera menempati sisi kosong itu dengan 'mengerahkan' sekuat tenaga hingga bianglala itu bergoyang.

"Uwaaaa!" refleks Do Hoon berteriak. Namja itu kemudian meringsut ke lantai, napasnya tersengal.

"Pembohong."

"Bu...bukan. bukan begitu. Kayaknya tadi ada serangga. Aku nggak takut ketinggian, kok!" Do Hoon mencoba membela diri.

"Maaf. Kau.. nggak perlu bohong lagi." Jaejoong ikut beringsut ke lantai, memegang pipi Do Hoon, kemudian mengecup bibir namja itu.

CUP

Hanya ciuman singkat.

"Ja..jaejoong.."

"Di matamu.. terbayang diriku yang sesungguhnya." Cairan bening mulai memenuhi kelopak indah Jaejoong, "Yunho, berapa umurku sekarang?"

Do Hoon, yang kini kita ketahui adalah Yunho, sudah berumur 31 tahun. 15 tahun lalu, Jaejoong yang ditabrak dengan mobil oleh orang yang menguntitnya, mengalami koma.

Hingga waktu kelulusan Yunho, atau lebih tepatnya 2 tahun setelah kejadian tabrakan itu, Jaejoong belum juga sadar dari komanya. Pihak rumah sakit menyerahkan keputusan pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Dan menyerah adalah keputusan yang akhirnya diambil.

Yunho tentu tak mau menerimanya. Ia memohon agar orang tua Jaejoong mengubah keputusan yang konyol baginya itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, orang tua Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk perawatan selama 2 tahun ini merasa tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidup anaknya. Bermaksud menghilangkan penderitaan Jaejoong, itulah alasan lain yang orang tua Jaejoong berikan.

"_Akulah.. yang akan menjaga Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho saat itu, dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. _

"Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk berbohong. 'Yunho', 'ayah', 'ibu', juga 'kenangan bahagia'. Andai semuanya dihilangkan, kau tak akan terluka lebih dalam lagi. Dan orang yang kau pikir adalah 'Yunho', sebenarnya itu Shim Changmin, keponakanku. Maafkan aku, Jae."

"Dasar bodoh. Selalu saja.. membuat kebohongan yang mudah ketahuan." Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk, tangannya terkepal mencoba meredam rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menderanya, "Selama 15 tahun... selalu.. dan selalu berada di sisiku. Terima kasih, ya."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, segera namja itu mengelus lembut surai _almond_-nya.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho."

'Ia membuang hidupnya selama 15 tahun, demi memberikan kehangatan seperti ini. Apakah kebahagiaan ini dapat kukembalikan padanya? Kuyakin jawabannya 'Iya', atau lebih tepatnya 'harus'. Harus kukembalikan.'

'Meski waktu mengubah wujud kami berdua. Walau keputusasaan mengambil senyuman itu.. janjinya tak pernah teringkari.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Tante.."

Jaejoong yang sedang menyiram bunga di halaman hanya dapat menampakkan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya mendapat panggilan seperti itu.

"Tante... tante.. bunga itu apa namanya?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'kakak'!" Jaejoong berseru garang.

"Uwaa takuut~" kedua anak yang lewat di depan rumah berlari menjauh.

Sepeninggal mereka, tampak Yunho yang baru saja pulang dari kerja.

Melihat sang kekasih, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Selamat datang." Dan dibalas senyuman tipis khas namja tampan itu.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ Jangan lupa baca komiknya ya. "Don't Let Me Awake If This Is a Dream" karya Yasuko.

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
